Thank You
by Clou3elf
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan 'namja' yang mengaku bernama 'Yesung'. Namja itu 'sama' sepertinya. Suatu saat Yesung meminta bantuannya. Bisakah Kyuhyun menolongnya ? Apa yang diminta Yesung ?/nggak bisa bikin summary T T


Thank You

Author : Clou3elf

Main cast : Kyuhyun , Yesung

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Typos, BxB, Fantasy akut xD, Gaje

Dont Like Dont Read

Happy Reading~~~

Sebenarnya tanpa kita ketahui, ada lagi kehidupan yang ada di sekitar kita. Ada 'makhluk lain' di sekitar kita yang kasat mata. Untuk bisa melihatnya, kita harus mempunyai suatu kelebihan. Tapi jika kita diam sebentar, mungkin kita bisa merasakan kehadiran 'makhluk lain' itu.

Dan sebenarnya, sosok 'makhluk' itu harus kita bantu. Mereka adalah 'makhluk' yang tersesat di dunia manusia.

Sesosok bayangan namja tampan bertubuh jangkung ini sedang memandangi tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel. Dan yah, kita bisa menyebut namja itu sebagai arwah.

Matanya kosong. Tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan dan kepuasan. Sungguh aneh namja ini.

Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan, kaya, jenius, bersuara indah. Kurang apa lagi? Sayangnya kekurangannya adalah dia tidak puas dengan hidupnya.

Hey, wajar saja Kyuhyun begitu. Dia punya keluarga yang sangat diktator. Keluarganya sangat suka memaksakan kehendak mereka tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya. Terakhir kali sebelum dia seperti ini, kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan putri salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

Hell no! Sampai kapan pun Kyuhyun tak akan mau dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Sudah cukup hidupnya diatur selama ini. Dan penolakan itu berujung kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma.

"Biar saja. Aku takkan kembali ke tubuhku" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melayang menuju atap rumah sakit. Numpang tidur siang disana.

.

.

Seorang errr.. sesosok arwah namja manis tengah melayang bebas di koridor rumah sakit. Wajahnya menunduk. Tak diperdulikannya segala yang dita-ditembusnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Atap.

Namja manis itu bernama Yesung. Dia tak ingat nama aslinya. Yang diingatnya hanyalah nama Yesung dan penyebab kematiannya. Ehem, arwah manis itu sedang frustrasi.

"Aku ingin bebas dari sini" lirih Yesung.

Dia iri dengan teman-teman arwahnya. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah jelas nasibnya. Ada yang sudah meninggal dan ada yang kembali ke kehidupannya. Dia? 4 tahun sudah tapi masih belum jelas nasibnya.

"AAAAAAAAA~" Yesung menjerit sekuat tenaga. Toh takkan ada yang mendengar teriakannya kan ?

"Yak! Berisik!" ups, Yesung salah.

Dengan terkejut Yesung berbalik dan menemukan seorang namja yang memandang ke arahnya. Memandang? Ke arahnya?

"Kau bisa melihatku ?" tanya Yesung ekspresi polos yang menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja" Kyuhyun, namja itu, hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jinchaaa?" seru Yesung heboh "Ba-bagaimana bisa ?" Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku sama sepertimu"

"Aaa~ kau sama sepertiku" Yesung manggut-manggut. "Mwoya?! Sa-sama sepertiku? Apa kau arwah ?" Yesung sibuk menunjuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lalu melayang mendekati Yesung. Namja manis itu sontak mundur ke belakang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yesung. Kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung lalu memberikan smirk mengerikan khas Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi Yesung hanya menatapnya sambil berkedip. Tidak mempan eh?

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi arwah ?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Namja itu membawa Yesung duduk sementara dia berbaring. Sedangkan Yesung masih memberikan perhatian penuh pada namja jangkung itu.

"Aku koma karena kecelakaan. 2 hari yang lalu" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung "Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu"

"Aku jatuh dari bukit 4 tahun lalu. Dan...sampai sekarang jasadku belum ditemukan" ucap Yesung lalu memandang langit.

"Mwoya?!" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit "4 tahun?"

Yesung balas memandang Kyuhyun dan seketika tawanya meledak. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan mendadak terlihat sangat konyol saat melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bwahahaha...coba kau lihat wajahmu...ahaha astaga...wajahmu pfffttt" Yesung bahkan tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya karena sibuk tertawa.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah Yesung yang berseri walaupun tetap terlihat pucat. Hatinya menghangat. Dia menarik, pikirnya.

"Yesung-ah"

"Huwaa" Yesung yang sedang merenung di atap sontak memekik kaget. "Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mengagetkanku" protesnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli, "Aku baru tau ada arwah yang bisa terkejut"

Pletak!

Yesung menjitak Kyuhyun dengan keras. Setelah itu si namja manis langsung memalingkan wajahnya -yang sudah merona- menatap langit malam.

"Kau ini bisa lembut sedikit tidak ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Untukmu tidak ada kata lembut" sungut Yesung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Sejak 2 bulan lalu kegiatan ini -mengganggu Yesung- adalah kegiatan favoritnya. Melihat wajah merengut Yesung adalah hiburannya. Membuatnya gemas.

"Yesung-ah"

"..."

"Yesung-ah"

"..."

"Yesungie~" okey Kyuhyun sudah merengek sekarang.

Yesung sebenarnya kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu selalu mengganggunya. Jadi Yesung mau balas dendam dengan mendiamkannya.

"Cho Yesung"

Kening Yesung sedikit berkedut mendengar panggilan itu, 'Cho Yesung? Seenaknya saja'

Siapapin tolong sadarkan Yesung kalau wajahnya sudah memerah. Dan...Kyuhyun mulai gemas.

'Apa maksudnya dia mendiamkanku begini ?' batin Kyuhyun.

Cup!

"Yak!" Yesung reflek menjerit saat Kyuhyun mencium pipinya. Tangannya langsung memegang bekas ciuman Kyuhyun di pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat shock.

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa melihat wajah Yesung. Ekspresinya sangat lucu.

Namja bermarga Cho itu sontak menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan aura hitam dari Yesung. Dengan polosnya Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Mianhae ne Yesungie"

"..." Yesung masih diam. Bukan. Kali ini bukan karena kesal. Tapi Yesung merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Kalau jantungnya masih berfungsi dengan baik,Yesung yakin jantungnya kini berdetak dengan kencang.

"Yesungie mianhae"

Yesung tersentak saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berlutut di depannya sambil memegang tangannya. Matanya tampak tulus.

"Mianhae Yesungie" ucap Kyuhyun untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyunnie bangunlah" Yesung jadi salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku. Kau boleh memarahi, memukul, menendang, menganiaya atau apapun sesukamu. Asal jangan mendiamkanku begini" wajah Kyuhyun tampak

memelas.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa ?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah aku juga tak tau kenapa. Tapi yang jelas aku tak mau kau mendiamkanku"

Yesung melongo lalu tersenyum manis. Giliran Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Terpesona.

'Ada apa denganku ?'

Secara harfiah, Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih hidup. Makanya dia masih bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang menggila karena namja di depannya ini.

.

.

Jangan harap setelah kejadian itu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung membaik. Nyatanya sama saja. Kyuhyun masih suka membuat Yesung kesal. Bukankah sudah kubilang jika itu adalah kegiatan favoritnya.

"Yesungie"

"Hm?"

"Kau itu seperti yeoja ya"

"Mwoya?! Apa maksudmu ?!" protes Yesung kesal.

"Lihat saja...jari-jari kecilmu, tanganmu juga kecil, tubuhmu juga seperti yeoja. Dan wajah. Wajahmu terlihat cantik dan manis"

"Ap-apa.." ucapan Yesung terhenti begitu saja.

Saat ini mereka berbaring beriringan di atap dengan kepala saling menempel. Otomatis jika saling memandang, jaraknya sangat dekat.

Yesung berdeham, "Kau bermaksud menggodaku, tuan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Lagi-lagi namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Yesung tak habis pikir. Kenapa namja maniak game, namja menyebalkan, namja yang tak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu dan menggodanya itu selalu menempelinya.

"Hey..hey jangan mengerucut begitu"

"Biar saja. Tak ada urusannya denganmu"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Tak sadarkah Yesung jika cara mengomelnya pun seperti yeoja. Kyuhyun curiga jangan-jangan sebenarnya Yesung adalah yeoja.

Setahun sudah Yesung mengenal Kyuhyun. Banyak hal yabg mereka lakukan bersama. Mengganggu pasien, menyanyi, berdebat, berkeliaran di rumah sakit dan sebagainya.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yesung. Begitu pula Yesung. Walau Kyuhyun itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja namja itu yang menghiburnya. Membuatnya melupakan sejenak kesedihannya.

Tapi tidak hari ini...

Kyuhyun sedang mencari keberadaan Art of Voice-nya. Tidak biasanya namja itu menghilang begini. Hampir seluruh penjuru rumah sakit sudah dicarinya. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu.

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan namja itu di depan jendela kamar pasien. Dan dia...menangis.

Grep~

"Kenapa menangis eum?"

Yesung tersentak, "Ti-tidak..aku-"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Uljima baby"

"Aku ingin seperti mereka" racau Yesung.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung duduk disalah satu bangku di sana. Namja manis itu masih menangis terisak. Dan Kyuhyun masih setia memeluknya.

"Kyu...apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke tubuhmu ?" tanya Yesung setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Aniya..aku nyaman seperti ini"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu ?"

"Aku tidak mau dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menikah ya? Aku juga ingin menikah" gumam Yesung.

"Ayo kita menikah" Kyuhyun mengajak menikah seperti mengajak seorang teman untuk bermain.

"Kau waras ? Mana ada pernikahan arwah ?" sungut Yesung sambil menyamankan dirinya.

"Ada. Aku dan kau" ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

Yesung tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran...tolong carikan tubuhku" pinta Yesung sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku ingin tenang disana"

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau pergi dariku Yesungie ?" Kyuhyun menaikkan nada suaranya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya. Kalau bisa aku ingin terus bersamamu tapi kita berbeda Kyunnie. Kau masih hidup. Walau sekarang kau arwah tapi selagi kematian belum menghampirimu kau tetap masih hidup. Sedangkan aku? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan" Yesung berusaha menahan emosinya.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Yesung erat. Dia bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun bersumpah akan mencintai dan menyayangi Yesung dalam keadaan suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan" Kyuhyun berucap sambil memandang langit.

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun, "A-aku..Yesung bersumpah akan mencintai dan menyayangi Cho Kyuhyun dalam keadaan suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan" Yesung juga melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dalam. Mereka saling memandang. Jarak itu semakin terkikis hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibir dingin itu bertemu.

"Pernikahan arwah benar-benar ada kan?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Ne. Pernikahan arwah memang ada" Yesung tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung dengan lembut. Perasaan hangat langsung mengaliri dirinya. Yesung miliknya.

"Baiklah sekarang...dimana kau jatuh ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung melebarkan matanya. Mata sipitnya menatap Kyuhyun terkejut. Tapi dibalas dengan senyuman menenangkan dan tatapan teduh namja itu.

"Kalau aku bisa egois, aku ingin menahanmu disini selamanya tapi aku tak sanggup melihatmu menderita lebih lama lagi. Aku janji akan mencari jasadmu"

Yesung tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat, "Gomawo Kyuhyunnie. Jeongmal gomawoyo"

"Jadi...dimana kau jatuh ?"

"Di bukit"

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Keluarga Kyuhyun sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun sadar dari koma setelah lebih dari satu tahun.

Selama masa pemulihan Kyuhyun, Yesung senantiasa menemaninya. Kyuhyun memang tak bisa melihat Yesung lagi. Tapi dia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran namja yang masih menjadi 'istri-nya' di hadapan Tuhan itu.

Yesung kembali memasuki ruangan rawat Kyuhyun. Suami-nya belum tidur. Namja tampan itu masih memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau disini Yesungie ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasakan hawa Yesung.

Yesung mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sebagai tanda keberadaannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi dingin itu.

"Aku merindukanmu baby. Sangat" bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengecup pipi Kyuhyun cukup lama. Dari situ Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Yesung juga merindukannya. Sama besar seperti dia merindukan Yesung.

"Bersabarlah baby. Aku janji setelah aku keluar dari sini aku akan mencari tubuhmu" bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan ciuman dingin Yesung yang membuatnya hangat itu.

"Ck! Kau curang sekali menciumku saat aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sebagai balasan, Kyuhyun merasa tepukan di pipinya. Tapi namja itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Hanya saja Kyuhyun tak tau kalau Yesung justru menangis. Namja manis itu menangisi nasibnya. Cintanya.

"Mianhamnida Kyuhyunnie" lirih Yesung lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pulih dalam waktu 2 minggu. Cukup cepat dari perkiraan sebenarnya.

Begitu pulih, Kyuhyun langsung mengemasi barangnya dan bersiap untuk perjalanan panjangnya. Dia akan pergi menyusuri bukit-bukit yang ada di Seoul.

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelah di tubuhnya, Kyuhyun terus melangkah menyusuri bukit demia bukit yang ada. Menyusuri sungai, lembah, tempat-tempat terpencil dan tersembunyi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukannya.

Tibalah dia di bukit terakhir. Setelah beristirahat dan membangun kemah. Pemandangan bukit itu sangat indah. Setidaknya membuat Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya rileks.

Setelah bermalam, paginya Kyuhyun langsung melakukan pencariannya. Dia turun menuju sungai yang jernih.

Menyusuri sungai itu dengan perlahan dan teliti. Setiap sudut dia datangi dan periksa.

Hingga sampailah Kyuhyun di suatu spot terpencil yang sepi. Di atasnya ada sebuah tebing yang cukup tinggi. Dan Kyuhyun menemukan...mayat.

Segera didekatinya mayat itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata itu adalah Yesung.

Tubuh Yesung mengapung dan tersangkut sebuah batu. Darahnya bahkan sudah mengering di permukaan batu.

Kondisi Yesung terbilang sangat mengenaskan. 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tubuhnya busuk dan nyaris hancur. Kyuhyun sedikit heran dia bisa mengenali baju yang biasanya dipakai Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh itu. Dipeluknya tubuh Yesung dengan hati-hati. Air matanya mengalir.

"Kau jatuh terlalu jauh Yesungie. Itu yang membuatmu menderita sangat lama" lirih Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras.

2 hari kemudian Yesung datang ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan wujud yang nyata.

"Gomawo Kyunnie...a-aku.." air mata Yesung mulai mengalir.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung lalu memeluk namja itu. Yesung menumpahkan air matanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Uljima baby. Harusnya kau senang, kau bisa tenang sekarang" air mata Kyuhyun juga mengalir.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Yesung lalu menangkup pipi istrinya. Diciumnya kening Yesung dengan lembut.

"Tunggu aku disana baby. Dan di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi. Aku ingin merasakanmu secara nyata" kening mereka bertemu.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Disana dan dikehidupan yang akan datang. Berapapun lamanya" ucap Yesung.

Yesung mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kali ini nyata. Kyuhyun melumat bibir manis itu perlahan. Meresapi dan menyimpan baik-baik ciuman ini.

"Hiduplah dengan baik ne. Menikahlah dengan manusia yang kau cintai. Jangan menikah dengan arwah lagi" Yesung tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah menikah. Dengan Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung. Kim Jongwoon adalah nama aslimu" jelasnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Cho Kyuhyunnie, suamiku" Yesung menangis lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Jongwoon"

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Yesung menjadi transparan. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Yesung erat. Sesungguhnya dia belum siap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Yesung memudar dan berubah menjadi jutaan kunang-kunang yang cantik.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar kunang-kunang yang perlahan pergi itu. Air mata yang sedari ditahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Sampai jumpa lagi sayang"

Kyuhyun yakin dikehidupan selanjutnya dia akan bertemu dengan Yesung lagi. Dilahirkan berapa kalipun dia akab tetap mencari Yesung dan menjadikan namja itu miliknya lagi. Itu janjinya.

FIN

hehehe ini anggap aja salam perkenalan dari saya karena saya kemaren nggak memperkenalkan diri :D

ah jangan panggil saya 'Thor' 'Chingu' yak .. rasanya aneh xD panggil aja siput atau put aja jga boleh ..terserah kalian deh

and kritik dan saran tetap saya butuhkan loh...

see you next story~~~


End file.
